


Безумие

by littledoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hostage Situations, M/M, Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Переведено для "Большой Игры Шерлока Холмса" на Slash World. За бетинг благодарность LaSuen,  Red_TABUretka
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Безумие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244784) by [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen). 



> Переведено для "Большой Игры Шерлока Холмса" на Slash World. За бетинг благодарность LaSuen, Red_TABUretka

– Раздень его.

В этот раз по их телам не танцевали красные точки прицелов, на них не навесили для пущей драматичности бомбы. От чокнутого гения вроде Мориарти можно было бы ждать чего-то более впечатляющего, подумал Джон.

В наличии имелись кучка крепких головорезов, связанные заложники и оружие. Стандартный набор злодея. То, с чем Джон и Шерлок сталкивались по меньшей мере раз в месяц.

Не считая, конечно, последнего приказа Мориарти.

– Я сказал, раздень его.

Мориарти, в своем безукоризненном костюме, со вскинутыми вверх темными бровями и искривленным в уродливом оскале ртом выглядел безумным как никогда. Он и был психом. Полнейшим психом.

Стоящий рядом с Джоном Шерлок ощутимо напрягся.

– Нет! – отрезал он, сжав руки в кулаки.

Только рядом с Мориарти все стены, возведенные Шерлоком между собой и миром, рушились. Мориарти мог вывести его из себя, знал, как и на какую кнопку нажать, и Шерлок, всегда так гордившийся своим самоконтролем, если не полным отсутствием эмоций, раз за разом позволял довести себя до точки.

Все началось как игра много месяцев назад, началось с телефона и пяти сигналов, но уже давно перестало забавлять даже Шерлока. Джон знал наверняка, и именно это пугало его сейчас больше всего. Им как никогда нужна была ясность мышления Холмса, его холодная логика.

– Шерлок, – сказал ему Джон. – Сделай это. Раздень меня.

Тот одарил его недоверчивым взглядом.

– Послушай своего любимого зверька. В кои-то веки он ведет себя умнее тебя, Шерлок.

Проигнорировав Мориарти, Шерлок продолжал смотреть на Джона.

– Шерлок, – прошипел Джон. – К вискам трех человек приставлены пистолеты. Трех человек, которых мы знаем.

Впервые за долгое, кажущееся вечностью время, Шерлок перевел взгляд туда, где рядом с окровавленным безжизненным телом женщины сидели заложники. Лестрейд, Донован и Андерсен были мертвенно бледны, но, видимо, полны решимости не показывать страха. Джон вынужден был признать, что вызов во взгляде Андерсона его удивил и впечатлил. Он-то ожидал, что тот начнет плакать.

Их вызвали на место преступления поздно ночью, чтобы помочь с делом. Женщину убили чисто и профессионально, не оставив ни единого следа ДНК или какой-либо другой подсказки. Большая часть работников Скотланд-Ярда ушла, а Лестрейд, Донован и Андерсон остались дожидаться команды по очистке.

Которая так и не появилась.

Убийство оказалось очередной ловушкой Мориарти. В последнее время преступлений с его участием становилось все больше и больше. Возможно, ему было скучно. Возможно, нравилось наблюдать за этой новой, эмоциональной стороной Шерлока. Джон не сказал бы наверняка.

– Я знаю, Джон! – огрызнулся Шерлок, но было совершенно очевидно, что до слов Джона он вообще едва ли помнил о существовании заложников.

Плохо. Шерлоку нужно было собраться, начать думать, найти способ выбраться отсюда.

Их двоих не связали, не стали ограничивать в движениях, но пистолет у Джона забрали. И все-таки, что-то же они могли сделать, чтобы сбежать?

Пока же наилучшей тактикой казалось подчиниться Мориарти. На полу заброшенного офисного здания уже лежало одно тело. Джон не сомневался, что Мориарти без колебаний добавит еще одно, просто чтобы разъяснить, что не шутит, просто потому, что может.

– Нет, нет, Шерлок, не похоже, – ответил Мориарти, и его голос был низким, таящим опасность. – Если бы знал, если бы понимал – делал бы, как велю. Я прострелю твоим милым коллегам головы, если не подчинишься, дорогой. – Повисла отчетливая пауза. – Раздень. Джона.

До Шерлока, видимо, наконец-то дошло. Он повернулся к Джону и медленно поднял руки, чтобы расстегнуть куртку. Неожиданно громкий звук разошедшейся молнии эхом разнесся по комнате.

– Молодец, – шутливо похвалил его Мориарти. – Продолжай. Сними этот отвратительный свитер. Серьезно, Джон, где ты только находишь настолько уродливые и не идущие тебе вещи?

Не обращая на него внимания, Джон сосредоточился на действиях Шерлока, стараясь помочь ему, поднимая руки.

Он не знал, что планировал Мориарти: может, унизить его перед полицейскими. Может, пытать.

Джон закрыл глаза, когда Шерлок осторожно стянул через его голову свитер.

Пожалуй, наилучшим выходом было не думать об этом вовсе. Отрешиться от происходящего, чтобы как можно дольше сохранить рассудок, пока не прибудет помощь или Шерлок не придумает план.

Под свитером Джон носил простую белую майку. Шерлок быстро от нее избавился, швырнув в кучу к лежащему на полу свитеру. Холодный воздух коснулся обнаженной груди, и Джон невольно задрожал. Стояла ночь, а заброшенное здание не отапливалось, похоже, годами. Было холодно.

– Давай же, Шерлок, побыстрее. Обувь.

Шерлок на секунду зажмурился, стиснул зубы, но после короткого взгляда на заложников опустился на колени развязать Джону ботинки.

– Посмотри на себя, стоишь на коленях перед своим зверьком. Можно подумать, ты и сам маленький преданный пес, Шерлок. Почему бы тебе не погладить его по голове, Джон, м-м-м?

Его слова прозвучали невинно, но Джон хорошо умел различать приказы. Он посмотрел в сторону заложников и наткнулся на прищуренный взгляд Лестрейда. Джон понимал, что инспектор на самом деле его не винит, но все равно почему-то чувствовал в его глазах осуждение. Подняв руку и старательно ни на кого не смотря, Джон неловко провел по темным кудрям.

В его ушах прогремел смех Мориарти.

Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок тянет за его штанину, и по очереди поднял ноги, позволив снять с себя обувь.

– Не забудь носки-и-и, – пропел Мориарти, и Джону пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сохранить молчание, когда длинные пальцы Шерлока коснулись его ступни.

Пол под ногами был ледяным, и по телу Джона побежали мурашки, волоски на руках встали дыбом.

Шерлок собрался подняться, но Мориарти на него цыкнул.

– Нет, оставайся так, мне весьма по душе эта картина: Шерлок Холмс, великий консультирующий детектив, на коленях.

Джон почувствовал, как тот напрягся, явно готовый огрызнуться. Но ему совсем не хотелось рисковать, только не сейчас, когда они находились в полной власти Мориарти. Если бы на кону стояли только их жизни – возможно. Но с ними были заложники. Его ладонь все еще покоилась у Шерлока на голове, и Джон как можно незаметнее погладил его большим пальцем, пытаясь успокоить, пытаясь уговорить сохранять хладнокровие.

Джон слышал, как тот тихо зарычал от разочарования, однако вместо того, чтобы накричать на Мориарти, сдержался и не двинулся с места.

– Брюки, Шерлок. В самом деле, мне что, руководить тобой шаг за шагом?

Руки коснулись его брюк.

Это было интимно, слишком интимно, и когда Шерлок расстегнул пуговицу, у Джона перехватило дыхание. Шерлок рискнул глянуть вверх и посмотреть ему в глаза. По лицу Джона ясно читалось, насколько от всего этого ему неуютно.

– Трусы, – хихикнул Мориарти, и большие пальцы Шерлока скользнули между бедрами Джона и мягкой тканью белья.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и потянул трусы вниз.

Джон служил в армии, играл в молодости в регби, так что сама по себе необходимость стоять голым перед другими людьми его не особо смущала. Не особо приятно, но не ужасно, ничего такого, чего бы он не перенёс. Просто кожа и плоть, и все они здесь были взрослыми, которых обнаженным телом уже давно не удивить.

Неудобство приносила не нагота. Действительно унизительным было то, что раздевал его стоящий на коленях Шерлок.

Шерлок, стянувший с него брюки с трусами одним движением, помог Джону снять их совсем и швырнул в кучу на полу, явно испытав облегчение, что с этой частью покончено.

– Отлично, Шерлок. Теперь можешь встать и раздеться сам.

Джон метнул взгляд в сторону Мориарти. Отрицать очевидное больше не получалось. Раздевающего его Шерлока еще можно было списать на какую-нибудь странную разновидность игры во власть. То, что и Шерлок теперь снимал одежду– на эту тему Джон даже думать не хотел. Просто не мог.

Видимо, эта ужасающая мысль пришла в голову не только ему.

– Да что, мать твою, ты творишь, псих!

В кои-то веки оскорбления Салли Донован адресовались не Шерлоку, а Мориарти. Джон, до этой минуты старательно избегавший смотреть ей в глаза, теперь имел возможность наблюдать, как ее хорошенькое личико искривилось в гримасе отвращения, и она повернула голову, яростно мотнув темными кудрями.

Здоровенный парень, стоящий с пистолетом рядом с ней, пошевелился, однако Мориарти, кажется, лишь развеселился и поднял руку в знак того, что все в порядке.

– Наслаждаетесь зрелищем, сержант Донован? – Разумеется, он знал ее имя. – Я думал, вам понравится. Только посмотрите! Обнаженный Шерлок Холмс. Разве вам не хотелось, чтобы его поставили на место? Не хотелось увидеть его униженным?

Она покраснела, а сидящий рядом с ней Лестрейд что-то пробормотал. Донован быстро глянула на направленное на нее дуло пистолета и закрыла рот.

Джон посмотрел в сторону закончившего раздеваться Шерлока. Тот был высоким, бледным и слишком худым. Доктор в Джоне тут же прикинул, сколько ему не хватает до нормы. Килограммов десять, пожалуй. И дрожал он уже сильнее него.

Мориарти не мог отвести от него глаз. Впервые за все время он подступил ближе, окинул его взглядом с ног до головы. У Джона возникло отчетливое ощущение, что у того на Шерлока попросту стоит.

Когда он посмотрел на Джона, тому понадобился весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не вздрогнуть, не повернуться и убежать. Выражение в глазах Мориарти было исключительно хищным.

– Должен сказать, я ваш большой фанат. Я бы даже сказал, я вами одержим. Постоянно за вами наблюдаю, за тем, как вы танцуете вокруг друг друга. Определенно, вы просто созданы, чтобы быть вместе.

И вот теперь Джон действительно не мог заставить себя не думать о том, к чему все шло. Желудок скрутило спазмом, и его чуть не вырвало.

– Так что я подумал, почему бы вас немножко не подтолкнуть? Вы вдвоем, обнаженные – идеальные условия, разве нет?

– Ты больной ублюдок, – прошипел Шерлок, и Мориарти снова рассмеялся.

Это был смех безумца. Законченного безумца.

– Возможно, – ответил он, наконец, делая вид, что утирает слезы. – Впрочем, неважно. Продолжим. Трахни его, Шерлок. Трахни своего маленького любимца.

И хотя Джон в глубине души знал, ожидал подобного приказа, ничто не могло его к нему подготовить. Он пошатнулся, будто от удара, и резко втянул воздух. В паре метров справа раздался яростный вскрик Донован и что-то похожее на приглушенный всхлип со стороны Андерсона. Проверять реакцию Лестрейда Джон не осмелился.

Шерлок выглядел взбешенным до предела и готовым вцепиться Мориарти в глотку.

– Я отказываюсь, – прошипел он, яростно мотая головой.

С Мориарти разом слетела вся игривость.

– Послушай меня хорошенько, – ответил он, прищурившись и наклонив голову, как кобра перед броском. – Я без лишних раздумий прикажу пристрелить трех твоих маленьких друзей, а потом заставлю тебя трахнуть его под дулом пистолета. Я без лишних раздумий прикажу своим людям сделать это за тебя, если ты по-прежнему будешь сопротивляться. Это моя игра, и я задаю правила. Играй или плати.

Шерлок сглотнул, адамово яблоко дернулось. Долгую минуту они с Мориарти просто смотрели друг на друга.

Потом Шерлок повернулся к Джону и от безмолвного извинения в этих бледных голубых глазах того снова чуть не вывернуло. Сглотнув и пытаясь сдержаться, Джон отчаянно задрожал. Он не хотел, понимая, что, должно быть, выглядит сейчас как перепуганный олень в свете фар, но его самоконтроль летел к чертям. Его же сейчас… его сейчас…

Шерлок шевельнулся, и Джон невольно отшатнулся.

Джон услышал, как Мориарти рассмеялся – теперь, когда Шерлок стал послушным, ситуация вновь начала его забавлять. Джон не сдержался и глянул вниз. По крайней мере, Шерлок не был возбужден. Не то чтобы Джон думал, что… но…

– Джон, хватит! – единственное, что сказал ему Шерлок, и он заставил себя выпрямиться и стоять тихо, пока тот пересекал оставшееся между ними расстояние.

Шерлок положил руки ему на плечи, и он из последних сил сдержался, чтобы не отдернуться слишком резко. Пальцы его друга оказались на удивление теплыми, их прикосновение к холодной коже даже в какой-то мере успокаивало, и Джон, пару раз глубоко вздохнув, отрывисто кивнул.

– Я… я не знаю, что делать, – прошептал Шерлок, и то, как потерянно звучал его голос, напугало Джона до чертиков. – Если мы не…

Ему ни к чему было заканчивать предложение. Джон глянул в сторону заложников, но быстро повернулся обратно к Шерлоку, наткнувшись на такие же озабоченные, шокированные взгляды, в которых читалось легкое отвращение.

– Я жду-у-у, – весело пропел Мориарти, и Джон снова глубоко вздохнул.

– Давай сделаем это, – сказал он, сам удивившись, как уверенно прозвучал его голос. – Я переживу. Просто… сделай это.

Шерлок долгое мгновение не сводил с него глаз, словно что-то ища в его лице. Следы сомнения? Страх? Джон не знал, да ему это было и ни к чему. В конечном счете, все сводилось к доверию, верно? А он Шерлоку доверял. Правда, доверял.

Наконец, Шерлок стиснул его плечи и отпустил, схватив вместо этого за правую руку. Он осторожно подтолкнул его вперед, ближе к Мориарти. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал спокойно, собранно.

– Хорошо. Где ты нас хочешь?

Джон с трудом удержался, чтобы не расхохотаться над выбором слов. Возможно, виной тому было облегчение, что к Шерлоку вернулось спокойствие. Или же включились защитные механизмы психики. Кто знает.

– Пол подойдет, – ответил Мориарти, пугающе широко улыбаясь, и, бросив последний прикидывающий взгляд на заложников, Шерлок потянул Джона вниз.

Пол под его спиной был холодным, и он задрожал, сжав зубы, чтобы не трястись слишком сильно. Секунду спустя тело Шерлока, длинное, бледное, было над ним. Одной рукой он уперся в пол рядом с головой Джона. Другую оставил свободной, чтобы… ох!

Скривившись, Шерлок облизал ладонь и сомкнул руку на своем вялом члене.

И теперь, произнеся, наконец, это слово у себя в голове, Джон уже не смог остановить поднимавшуюся в нем панику. Потому что Мориарти ждал, чтобы Шерлок его… его трахнул.

Судя по тому, с какой жалостью и чувством вины посмотрел на него Шерлок, ужас и запредельная паника читались на его лице без труда.

Потом Шерлок закрыл глаза. Он по-прежнему не был возбужден ни капли и явно пытался представить хоть что-то, что могло бы на это повлиять, несмотря на все обстоятельства, и Джон отвернулся. Пусть у него будет хоть какое-то подобие приватности.

Джон понял, что принял не лучшее решение, потому что посмотреть в сторону означало посмотреть на Андерсона. Тот глядел на них двоих широко раскрытыми глазами, в ужасе распахнув рот. Что ж, по крайней мере, Донован благопристойно отвернулась, румянец на ее щеках особенно выделялся на бледном лице. Лестрейд сверлил Мориарти глазами, вероятно, надеясь, что взглядом можно убить.

И вот тогда до Джона дошло, что они увидят, они будут знать, и он не сдержал всхлип. Он вел себя жалко, и Шерлок немедленно открыл глаза, потеряв все то возбуждение, которого умудрился добиться своей вялой мастурбацией.

– П-п-рости, – прошептал Джон, зажмуриваясь. – Прости. Я п-попытаюсь н-не ш-шуметь.

Он заикался, по-настоящему заикался. Такого с ним не случалось с начальной школы, когда все вокруг было новым и пугающим, и хотелось лишь одного – сбежать домой к родителям.

Он слышал, как передвинулся Шерлок, но глаз не открыл. Раз тот притворялся, он тоже мог. Джон все-таки доктор. Он знал механику процесса, знал, что должен расслабиться, чтобы уберечь себя от повреждений. Он попробовал думать о предыдущих отношениях, бывших подружках, но это не помогло. Минуту спустя Джон был все так же напряжен и всё ещё дрожал. Может, стоило выбрать другой объект для фантазий?

Особого опыта с мужчинами у него не было, не считая пары случаев пьяных ласк и одного ужасно неловкого поцелуя в Афганистане, причиной которому послужили в равной мере адреналин и одиночество. Он попытался представить себя и Шерлока где-то в другом месте, на Бейкер-стрит, например, в его кровати. Попытался представить нежные прикосновения, поцелуи, наполненные любовью, дразнящие ласки.

На этот раз сработало. Он не возбудился, совсем, но хотя бы расслабился. Джон вспомнил, что с ним – Шерлок, что тот будет осторожен, не станет торопиться, постарается сделать это максимально переносимым, насколько это вообще возможно в данных обстоятельствах.

Наконец, когда дыхание выровнялось, и Джон решил, что более-менее свыкся с образом возбужденного Шерлока, он открыл глаза.

Он был готов, поэтому твердеющий член Шерлока и его раскрасневшееся лицо не стали неожиданностью. В какой-то степени Джон даже испытал извращенное облегчение, что тому удалось. Представлять, что мог придумать Мориарти в противном случае, не хотелось вовсе. Мориарти, который странно затих.

Джон попробовал посмотреть через плечо ласкающего себя Шерлока, погруженного в какую-то свою фантазию, но вместо лица Мориарти разглядел лишь его брюки и блестящие туфли. Джон в очередной раз задумался, не заводит ли его происходящее, не эту ли больную фантазию держит консультирующий преступник в голове, когда дрочит – Шерлок трахает Джона, потому что Мориарти так захотелось. Звучало пугающе правдоподобно.

Шерлок наконец открыл глаза, его член полностью встал, на головке даже показалась капелька влаги. Глаза блестели от возбуждения, и когда Джон встретился с его затуманенным взглядом, у него по шее пробежали мурашки. В каком-то смысле, Шерлок был красив, со своими темными кудрями в контраст гладкой светлой коже.

– Подготовь его.

Возбужденный голос Мориарти резко отозвался в барабанных перепонках, и Джон вздрогнул. Теперь их главный враг стоял сбоку от них, напротив заложников. Джон прекрасно видел его похотливую ухмылку и заметную выпуклость в сшитых на заказ брюках. Значит, он не ошибся. Мориарти это здорово заводило. Никаких сомнений.

Шерлок моргнул, явно пытаясь сохранить настрой вопреки сочащемуся радостью голосу Мориарти. Он поднес пальцы ко рту, собираясь последовать приказу.

– Нет. Я хочу, чтобы Джон облизал твои пальцы.

Джон распахнул глаза, Шерлок замер и кинул взгляд на Мориарти. Тот только мотнул головой, словно говоря: «Пошевеливайся!».

Шерлок шумно сглотнул.

Потом посмотрел на Джона, и в его взгляде было столько отчаяния и вины, что тому не захотелось утяжелять его задание еще больше. И все же идея вызывала отвращение, потому что секунду назад эти пальцы сжимали член Шерлока, и Джону это совсем не нравилось, но, по крайней мере, от него требовалось лишь лежать тихо и терпеть, а Шерлок должен был выполнить основную работу, должен был изнасиловать своего друга просто потому, что Мориарти так взбрело в голову.

– Все в порядке, – прошептал Джон и раскрыл рот.

Коротко моргнув, Шерлок вложил в него свои пальцы.

Чуть раздувая ноздри, Джон слегка пососал его пальцы, стараясь сделать их как можно более влажными за как можно меньшее время. Шерлок закрыл глаза, видимо, пытаясь включить этот эпизод в свою фантазию, и Джона это вполне устраивало. Что угодно, чтобы облегчить задачу им обоим. Шерлок был такой же жертвой, как он сам. Нужно постараться это запомнить.

– Достаточно, – наконец скомандовал Мориарти, и от влажного звука, с которым пальцы Шерлока покинули его рот, Джона бросило в дрожь.

Потом он почувствовал их прикосновение между ягодиц, возле своего ануса, и, несмотря на все обещания самому себе оставаться спокойным, расслабленным, напрягся и заерзал, инстинкты взяли верх, заставляя бороться и бежать.

Когда в него проник первый палец, Джон резко втянул воздух и снова зажмурился. Это жгло, это было отвратительно и неправильно, этого не должно было происходить.

Он услышал, как Шерлок сломлено прошептал: «Прости», и сказал себе, что все будет хорошо, что это Шерлок, Шерлоку он может доверять. Снова полностью расслабиться не получилось, но когда третий палец преодолел тугое кольцо мышц, жжение, по крайней мере, чуть утихло, и Джон смог заставить себя просто лежать тихо, чувствовать, как его касаются там, как подготавливают и растягивают.

Когда пальцы исчезли, Джон открыл глаза. Шерлок снова сомкнул ладонь на члене, несколько потерявшем свою твердость, и пару раз сжал, возвращая себе готовность.

Возбудившись, Шерлок передвинулся, и Джон с ужасающей ясностью понял, что момент наступил.

Было больно. Было чертовски больно, никакое количество слюны не смогло бы сделать это приятным, нормальным, и Джон прикусил губу, чтобы не кричать. Его заполнял Шерлок, лицо которого кривилось в странной смеси вины, удовольствия и жуткого понимания, что именно он втравил в это Джона, что он насилует своего друга.

Когда Шерлок начал двигаться, просто лежать тихо и кусать губы Джон больше не мог.

Несмотря на все свои намерения, он попытался отодвинуться. Он вырывался, и дергался, и сопротивлялся, и в конце концов Шерлоку пришлось схватить его за предплечье и прижать к полу, и почему, почему каждый раз, как тот в него толкался, внутри будто что-то вспыхивало?

Джон не возбудился, да и как бы он мог, но от этих маленьких вспышек наслаждения испытал прилив отвращения к самому себе. Он ненавидел, что его тело на неком уровне все равно пыталось извлечь из насилия удовольствие, пыталось сделать вид, будто все в порядке и, Боже, это что, у него дернулся член?

Справа раздавались чьи-то всхлипы, кажется, Донован, и бормотание успокаивающего ее Лестрейда.

– Приласкай его, Шерлок, – задыхаясь, проговорил Мориарти, и Джон даже не глядя догадывался, что тот, скорее всего, трогает себя через ткань брюк. – Приласкай.

Рука, до того болезненно сжимавшая его предплечье, ослабила хватку. Шерлок на секунду остановился, и Джон почувствовал, как пульсирует в нем его член. Его собственный снова заинтересованно дернулся.

Влажные пальцы коснулись его яичек, обхватили член, и Шерлок возобновил движения, время от времени лаская в процессе Джона.

Джону казалось, он слышит собственные мольбы Шерлоку, чтобы тот остановился, чтобы отпустил его, но тут его головки, самой щелочки, коснулся чуть скользкий палец, и вдруг стало не так уж плохо, даже приятно, и Джон распахнул глаза и снова зажмурился от новых ощущений.

У него так и не встал, и оргазма он не достиг, но когда Шерлок, наконец, кончил, излив в него горячее липкое семя, в стоне, сорвавшемся у Джона с губ, было не так уж много протеста.

Шерлок практически рухнул на него, вспотевшая кожа и темные кудри коснулись шеи и плеч. Проснувшийся вдруг в Джоне доктор забеспокоился, проверялся ли Шерлок и не мог ли он от него чего-нибудь подхватить.

Но потом Шерлок издал звук, настолько похожий на всхлип, что из головы Джона тут же вылетели все мысли о венерических заболеваниях и вероятных повреждениях. Шерлок вышел из него, может быть, чересчур быстро, и Джон вдруг понял, что именно его друг сдавленно шепчет, уткнувшись ему в плечо:

– Простиджонятаквиноватобожепожалуйстапрости…

Поток извинений не останавливался, и Джон, поборов волну отвращения и иррационального гнева на Шерлока – его ли винить? – заставил себя поднять руку и неловко погладил его по плечу, пытаясь успокоить. Постепенно все бушевавшие в нем эмоции угасли, оставив Джона… ни с чем.

Он не чувствовал ничего.

В себя его привели аплодисменты и безумное хихиканье, напомнившие Джону, где он находился и кому обязан жжением в заднице и заходящимся всхлипами несчастьем у себя на груди.

– Молодцы, молодцы! – Голос почти кричащего Мориарти звучал совершенно истерично. Даже со своего места Джон прекрасно видел, что его эрекция чудесным образом испарилась. При мысли о том, как именно, Джона затошнило. – Идеально, просто идеально. Что ж, мне пора. Дела, к сожалению, сплошные дела, с удовольствием остался бы поболтать, милые.

Голова Шерлока дернулась вверх. Он не плакал, но глаза были красными и очень, очень злыми. Таким его Джон ещё ни разу не видел. В его глазах читалось желание убивать.

– Я тебя достану, – прошипел Шерлок, поднимаясь на ноги и спотыкаясь о Джона. Он все еще был обнажен, ноги стали липкими и перепачкались, и все же сейчас, стоя лицом к лицу с Мориарти, он выглядел действительно устрашающе, настоящим воплощением ярости. – За это я тебя достану.

Мориарти только рассмеялся и кивнул своим людям, которые тут же отошли от заложников, казавшихся перепуганными больше, чем за весь вечер. Джон не решился задерживать на них взгляд, но успел заметить, что не одно лицо блестело от слез.

– Буду ждать с нетерпением, – радостно уверил его Мориарти, но Джону послышалась в голосе легкая дрожь.

Возбуждение? Страх?

Опираясь на локти и стараясь избегать резких движений, Джон присел, чтобы видеть, как уходит со своими помощниками Мориарти, не переставая хихикать и ухмыляться. Предплечье, за которое его держал Шерлок, болело, спину все еще ломило после холодного пола. Справа кто-то всхлипывал, но туда он смотреть не стал. Что-то ему подсказывало, что это не Донован.

Джон вообще не осмеливался взглянуть им в лицо. Он все ждал, что сейчас произойдет неизбежный взрыв, что осознание случившегося, наконец, навалится на него и превратит в бессмысленную груду извинений и просьб. Он рискнул бросить взгляд в сторону безжизненного тела, лежащего в углу в луже крови. Чтобы все это стало возможным, ей пришлось умереть.

Джон чувствовал себя в точности таким же мертвым.

– Мне нужен телефон, – объявил Шерлок на всю комнату.

Джон моргнул и заговорил охрипшим от сдержанных криков голосом.

– Сейчас? Зачем?

Шерлок развернулся и уставился на него, все еще обнаженный, с торчащими как у психа в разные стороны волосами и безумием в глазах.

– Позвонить Майкрофту. Уверен, он будет счастлив помочь. Он всегда любил хорошую охоту.

____

Конец


End file.
